Baking Cookies
by LadyRhain
Summary: "You've never had a cookie!" White asked N, shocked to the bone.  "Is that a bad thing?" N asked embarrassed.


N/A: Though you probably could've figured this out, but this story takes place after my other story "An Egg?", but that would only had been if you had read that story…otherwise, you're probably confused about the random pokemon egg and the color of the wedding flowers…

*N teleports in out of nowhere*: Well, they haven't exactly read the story yet if they're still here reading your comment, so they probably have no idea what you're talking about and had no idea that there were even wedding flowers and a pokemon egg in this story until you said something.

Me: Can you go be smart somewhere else? They know now!

N: *cringes away* I still don't get these human emotions….

Me: *clears throat* Without further ado *glares at N*, I give you "Baking Cookies".

The entire house was filled with the sound of a mixer groaning as it stirred together butter, vanilla, and two eggs. At the thought of eggs, I looked over at the couch in the living room to make sure my present from N, oddly a pokemon egg that still had yet to hatch, though it did move occasionally, was safe. The neutral colored oval sat securely between two pillows.

"I wonder if when it'll hatch…" I wondered out loud to myself. The mixer stopped its groans and replaced them with the sound of a motor smoothly turning as it worked. Turning my attention back to my work, I scrapped the sides of the bowl down. After I was finished, I set to work getting my dry ingredients out. As I looked about for the Baking Soda, I heard a knock against the door.

"It's open!" I yelled as I continued my hunt for the elusive Baking Soda. I heard the door open and close then someone walk towards the kitchen.

"Hey, White, I was just coming by to say…." He trailed off. Glancing up at him, I saw green eyes stared confused at me then at the mixer then at me again.

"Good morning, N." I chuckled at his expression of bewilderment. He looked completely at a loss as to what I was doing, which was kinda odd because N never seemed lost for words or completely confused.

He walked over to me and stood next to the mixer, touching it occasionally during a long moment of silence. I didn't understand the silence especially since he had come to tell me something, usually, that involves talking, one would think.

"N?" I broke the silence. He didn't answer, but continued to stare at the mixer like it was a foreign object. "N, what are you thinking?"

He began to finger with the knob on the side that turned the mixer on, "I'm wondering what you're doing, White."

I stared at him confused, "Isn't it obvious?" I questioned him only to see him look at me hurt by my doubting tone. Sighing, I gave him a proper answer, "I'm baking cookies, N."

N looked at me shocked, "You're making them?"

Mentally, I sweat dropped at his confusion and shock, "Um, yes…they don't just appear out of thin air, N."

He bit his lip, "Well, yes, I understand that but…Well, when I was younger, I went to Castelia City and a bakery there was selling these," He nodded over to the recipe book, "but fa-Ghetsis told me they were bad…That I shouldn't eat them. I assumed they were poisonous or something."

I stared at him slack-jawed, "You've never had cookies before?"

"Is that wrong of me?" He asked innocently.

Part of me just about died for the boy…cookies are a part of childhood! Then again, he hadn't had a proper childhood, so, I suppose it's only understandable.

He looked down at the ground, his green bangs and hat brim covering his eyes making it unable for me to see his expression. I sighed in pity for him, "N?" He looked up at me with a sad frown, "Would you like to help me?" After a second, a smile graced his lips and he nodded. "Good, now, help me find the Baking Soda." It quite literally took him but a second to walk over to the counter a few feet away from me and pull it out from where it hid behind a bag of flour.

He handed it to me with an amused smile as a pouted and took the bag from him, "So, what are the cookies we're making called?"

I measured out a teaspoon of the Baking Soda, "It's nothing fancy, just simple Black and White cookies."

N stopped as he raised an eyebrow at me, "Why are they called that?"

I sighed as I reached for the salt, which was out of reach. N, seeing this, walked to the salt and handed it to me, "Because it has dark chocolate chips and white chocolate chips."

After another moment, I heard N chuckle behind me, "Black and White cookies, huh?"

"What's so funny?" I asked, turning away from my dry ingredients bowl.

"You're name is in the name of the cookie." He smiled amused at me.

I had to admit, his simple observation made me laugh, I just couldn't help myself. "Alright, very funny." I finally said, "Why don't you get over here and measure the flour I need into this bowl." He just stared at me causing me to sigh…again. I handed him the cup measure, "I need two cups…you know what a cup is right?"

"I'm not stupid, White." He said offended by my belittling tone.

"I just had to ask." I said, trying to defend myself.

"Exactly two cups? As in, nothing overflowing from the top of the cup?" He asked, in an amused yet slightly irritated tone.

"No, have the flour spilling over the sides of the measuring cup! Of course, exactly." I shook my head at him as I watched him. Surprisingly, he didn't make a mess, which made me happy…it meant less clean up.

"What now?" He asked, placing the measuring cup aside and looked at me expectantly.

"Now we stir the dry ingredients into the wet ones." I nodded over to the mixer. I took the bowl of dry ingredients and walked over towards the mixer.

"Don't we need a spoon?" N asked over my shoulder.

I laughed, "No, the mixer stirs it in for us." N frowned at the mixer confused but continued to watch me as I slowly poured some of the flour, salt and baking soda into the mixer's bowl.

I turned it onto the first power setting, the slowest one, catching N jump back in surprise as the motor groaned to life stirring the ingredients for us. There was a look of awe on his face as I continued to poor the rest of the dry ingredients in and, unfortunately, curiosity got the best of him.

As I concentrated on trying to keep the flour from spilling outside either bowl as I poured it from one to the other, N started playing with the speed knob on the side of the mixer, accidently turning it up to the forth speed. The mixer let out an even louder groan and the motor turned so fast that the mixer began to rock back and forth. Flour went up into the air in a cloud from the uncontrolled mixer and from me dropping the bowl, containing the remaining dry ingredients, in fright.

After the flour in the air settled, I looked over at N who was covered in flour from his face to his waist. I would had been angry had flour only gotten on the counter but seeing it on him made it feel a little more like justice for following his curiosity. Without thinking, I began to laugh at his appearance, catching his attention. He turned his face towards me and also began to laugh, indirectly telling me that I didn't look much better than he did.

When all our laughing was done, I looked at the mess on the counter and the floor and sighed, not to mention, we spilled so much flour that there was no sense in trying to bake the soupy looking cookie dough.

N frowned at me, "I'm sorry, White." He said embarrassed.

I shook my head and smiled, "It's alright…we still have the chocolate chips we can eat…you know, after we clean this mess up."

It took less time than I thought to clean the kitchen for, in what seemed like a few minutes, we were sitting on the couch, our little unknown pokemon egg between us and a bowl of mixed dark and white chocolate chips in front of it.

"You know what?" I finally said after I let the last bit of the mixed chocolate melt away in my mouth, "I think I like this better."

"Like what better?" N asked as he looked over at. Though we had gotten a wet towel and whipped our faces off, there was still an occasional smug here and there along with the flour still on our shirts.

"Just eating the chocolate like this." I said, taking another handful on the 'chips' out of the bowl, "Without the mess of stirring them into the dough."

N laughed, "I wouldn't know the difference."

"One day, I'll make those cookies again for you so that way you will know." I smiled over at him. Then, a thought hit me. "Oh! N, didn't you say when you were coming in that you had something to tell me?"

N stared at me for a long moment before the realization hit him, "Right, well, first off, I got Belle to order the flowers for the wedding in blue." He smiled a winner's smile at me as I crossed my arms and huffed, "Next, I was going to ask you what you wanted to name the pokemon."

I stared down at my lap as the silence grew between us. This question was bound to start an argument, I mean, we don't even agree on flower colors, how can we hope to agree on a name?

"You haven't thought of any yet, have you?" N asked, misinterpreting my silence.

"No!" I said to defend myself, "I have thought of a couple of names for it…If it's a boy, like you say it will be, then I want to name him Locke. But, if it's a girl, I want to name her Luna."

"Locke or Luna?" N said, slightly confused as to why I would pick such random names, but, to my surprise, he simply nodded, "I like both of those names." He added on.

I had prepared a whole argument mentally as to why we should name the pokemon the names I had come up with, but, as it would seem, I didn't need it…All those nights spent thinking it up gone to waste.

Just as I was about to question why he just decided to go along with my names, the egg in between us started to move quickly. Both of us looked down at it at the same time, and, about that time, a bright light came from the egg causing both of us to go temporarily blind.

As the light began to fade, we heard the cry of a pokemon come from the spot the egg once sat.

"_Eeeeeveeeee?"_


End file.
